Las trillizas de Harry
by Shuleriaenpote
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tus trillizas fueran separadas y marcadas de por vida?. ¿Podrías soportar ver a una de ellas en coma indefinido? ¿a otra con una herida tanto interna como externa que la carcome? ¿y la otra sabe dios donde?. Pues eso le paso a Harry y Ginn
1. Prólogo

**Todos los personajes son de Rowling, los únicos mios son los hijos de los de Jk xDD. Solo hago esto como entrenimiento...**

****

**Prólogo**

-Niñas!- gritaba una pelirroja.-No, cuidado con eso!...lo van a romper.- Pero las niñas no le hacían caso.

-Cádiz deja de correr!- la agarró de una mano y la reprendió.- He dicho que dejes eso...ahora te sientas y te comportas!.- A lo que la niña la miró con ojos llorosos.- Hay cariño! no es para que llores, pero necesito que se tranquilicen, o le romperán toda la porcelana a mamá, como hicieron con las mias y yo no...Miranda! suelta eso! sueltalo que es valiosisímo!. Eso vale...Marijó eso no se come!. Harry! controlalas!- dijo fuera de sí-. Que yo no puedo...HARRY...HARRY VEN Y CONTROLA A TUS HIJAS!.

Un apuesto y alto hombre salió de la cocina con un delantal de fresas que se le veía muy sexy. Su pelo negro rebelde, y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que volvián loca a más de una en el ministerio, y ni mencionar a Ginny.

-¿Niñas? tranquilicensen y obedezcan a su madre- dijo cariñosamente. Las niñas dejaron de correr, tocar y meterse cosas en la boca. Se sentaron en el sofá y miraron a su madre expectante.

Ginny que se había casado con el apuesto Harry Potter.

El día que se graduaba de Hogwarts él la citó en el el lago , y ahi le pidió que se casara con ella, y ella obviamente acepto.

Los dos eran aurores, asi que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo junto. Tenían ya seis años de feliz matrimonio. Ya Ginny, la hermanita de Ron no era una niña. Era toda una mujer, no había cambiado mucho, pero ahora era todavía más bella y era toda una señora.

Después de pasado un año la pelirroja cayó embarazada y tuvieron trillizas, que por cierto sorprendió a todos. Según Hermione, el embarazo le había sentado de ma-ra-vi-lla.

Las niña erán:

**Marijó** que era la mayor por cinco minutos. Tenía el pelo rojo oscuro, con los verdes azulados de Ginny. Era un encanto!. Marijó era un torbellino, todo quería meterselo a la boca. Aunque cabe aclarar que su etapa de querer explorar todo con la boca, había pasado hace años. Pero ella todavía tenía esa manía.

Era una comelona de nacimiento, comía el doble de lo que comían sus hermanas. Ginny tuvo que levantarse hasta los nueve meses a darle de comer de noche, ya que no dormiá la noche completa, sin su biberóncito de las tres y cuarto de la mañana. Mientras sus hermanas a los seis meses ya habían cesado de comer después de las ocho de la noche.

**Cádiz **era la del medio por ocho minutos. Tenía el pelo color zanahoria, y tenía los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, era toda una belleza. Cádiz era tranquila, siempre y cuando sus hermanas no estuvieran cerca. Se dejaba influenciar fácilmente.

Le tenía terror a la oscuridad, desde chiquita. Ginny le dejaba la puerta abierta de la habitación para checarlas de vez en cuando, y por ahí entraba la luz, y al parecer se acostumbró a dormir con la puerta abierta o con algún bombillo prendido. Ya que cuando dejaban la puerta abierta, era a Cádiz que le daba más, ya que su cuna estaba en la esquina, cerca de la puerta. Y el colmo era que las otras dos, se despertaban de una vez, si entraba o había luz prendida cerca de ellas. Asi que Harry y Ginny tenían que llevarla a dormir con ellos, porque si no, las otras dos no dormían.

Y **Miranda** que era la última, por quince minutos. La más joven. Según el doctor la más problemática de las tres. Y también la dueña del galillo más potente, ya que gritó como una condenada al salir de su cuevita/piscina privada.

Ella tenía el pelo negrecito color azabache, y los ojos azules, que según Ginny se parecían a los de Ron.

Era muy traviesa, se escondía cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal, y para que Ginny no le reprendiera, se escondía por horas. Y no había quién la encontrarán exceptos sus hermanas. No importaba que se brincará el desayuno, el almuerzo, eso a ella no le importaba, ya que las otras dos le llevaban algo de comer, algún dulce o algún refresco robado a Harry. Odiaba que la peinarán, asi que además de traviesa, berrinchoso.(Raramente ninguna sacó el pelo rebelde de Harry, a lo que Ginny le daba gracias a Merlín!.)

Las tres juntas volvían loca a Ginny, no le hacían mucho caso. Sin embargo Harry solo decía fa, y ellas brincaban como perritos amaestrados. La pelirroja no sabía como él lo hacía, pero siempre lo obedecían, y eso que el moreno jamás le había gritado o castigado, y sin embargo ella se desgalillaba y ni la miraban.

Hermione y Ron se habían casado también. Ron se declaró el primer día que estaban de vacaciones, ese día supo lo mucho que Hermione le hacía falta, y le mandó una lechuza para que se encontrarán en un café. Y allí sin anillo ni nada, se declaró.

Ellos habían tenido dos hijos: Joán y Félipe. Joán era el más grande. Tenía el pelo rojo y lacio y los ojo marrones de su madre. Mientras que Félipe tenía los ojos azules de Ron con un poco de marrón diseminado (N/A eso se ve precioso!) en el medio. Y el pelo rebelde de su madre también.

Pansy y Draco estaban casados. Ellos "pertenecían" al clan de Voldemort, pero solo erán encubiertos. La verdad era que trabajaban como espías dobles para Dumbledore.

Los dos habían tenido una hija llamada Marylin (merylin),. Tenía el pelo negro y corto como su madre y con los ojos grises de su padre. La niña era totalmente engreída, ya que como era hija única la pareja la consentía en todo. Aunque ellos siempre tenían el alma en un hilo. Ya que no solo se jugaban su pellejo, si no el de su hija. Ya que sabían que Voldemort no iba a tener compasión por ella, aunque fuera una niña de cuatro años.

**Bueno este es el prologo, esto es como explicando a cada personaje nuevo (la mayoría niños!). **

**Este fanfic llegó a mi cabeza, no me acuerdo exactamente cuando, pero lo iba a hacer como la secuela de "Cegado por los Celos" pero si hacía eso, tendría que esperar a terminar el fanfic, y solo voy por el capitulo 5, asi que la tentación iba a ser muy fuerte, asi que decidí darle más peso y ponerle una trama fuerte (se oyo como novela xD), iba a ser de mellizas. Pero Antier, estaba en la guagua y estaba super ensimismada, super aburrida cuando veó una muchacha muy bonita, pero tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara. Pero eso no la opacaba. Sentí respeto por ella, porque se veía muy bien con ella misma, muy simpatica, sin embargo hay personas que por tonterías se echaban a morir. Y sin embargo ella estaba alli cojiendo su guagua para llegar de la uni (me imagino porque era las 3 y estaba con libros y vestida de muggle xD, asi que en una escuela no estaba) Bueno el hecho fue que decidí que ella sería una de mis personajes!. Espero que no me demande. **

**Bueno espero que les guste, y que no se enojen por lo corto que es, ya que es el prólogo como ya dije, lo quería explicar las características y todo eso!. Bueno besos...**


	2. Los Años No Pasan En Valde

**Capitulo Uno**

_**Los años no pasan en valde**_

-Chiqui! cuidado, CUIDADO, vale te va pasar por encima!- decía un muchacho con el pelo marrón oscuro, de ojos color caramelo. De muy buen cuerpo, gracias al deporte.

-¿Qué crees? Tengo cinco años jugando futbol!- gritó la chica, era una chica de pelo negro azabache, lo tenía a la cintura, pero como en esos momentos esta jugando lo tenía recogido en una dona. Con unos ojos azules muy bonitos.- No soy tan gafa, como para que me pase la pelota por encima.

-Tranquila chama...que genio!- gritó el muchacho.

-¿Por algo te gustó no?- dijo pícaronamente.

-Eh..no si se se han dado cuenta, pero estamos en un JUEGO DE FUTBOL, dejen la conversación para después- reprendió un hombre canoso y con bigote.

-Okey- dijeron al unísono.

-Pero cabe aclara que fue él, el que me estaba haciendo conversación!- replicó la morena.

-OLVÍDATE! y atiende el juego- dijo el hombre. Que de tanto gritar (ya que estaba en el banco del albitro, y ellos en el campo) para que lo escucharan se estaba poniendo rojo, y se le estaba notando mucho la cién.

La chica lo miró algo intimidada, pero tomó fuerzas y dijo:

-SI ME SIGUES GRITANDO DEJARÉ QUE ME ANOTEN UN PAR DE GOLES!-En ese momento la bola pasó muy cerca del aro, de hecho si la muchacha no le hubiera dado un manotazo, para que pasara por encima del arco, la bola hubiera entrado, hubiera sido gol por donde quiera que lo miraras.-¿Ves? Estoy pendiente!.

-Más te vale!.

-Y tú, estate más pendiente a la bola!- reprochó al muchacho que estaba cerca de ella, con él cual estaba hablando segundos atrás.

-Perdóname por no querer ser acribillado por los mastodontes que me quitaron la bola- dijo irónicamente.

-Miedoso...-masculló ella por lo bajo.

-CONCENTRENSEN EN EL JUEGO!.

Auhhh!- dijo la portera.- La muchacha estaba arrodillada en el piso, a causa de un pelotazo que había recibido en la nariz. Pero le alentó un poco, que por lo menos la había parado- Por lo menos, no?- dijo ella lágrimeando por el dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho preocupado, al verla sangrar un poco por la nariz.

-Si, si- dijo con los ojos aguados, pero ya incorporada.

-¿VEN¿VEN LO QUE PASA CUANDO NO ESTAN PENDIENTE?.-La cién de aquel hombre, ya mismo le explotaría de el pique por el que estaba pasando.

-Ya, ya...deja de gritarme, que me pones histérica!- dijo la muchacha sacada de quicio.- Ya va a ver ese estúpido de William.- Le pasaron la bola, ya que había sido falta del equipo contrario. Tomó la pelota y la tiró...pum! le había pasado por el lado a el rubio llamado William, no le dió por qué el muy zorro se había movido.

-Ja, ja- rió irónicamente.- Eres una buena portera, pero en puntería, eres un asco.

-Ya verás, ya verás.-murmuró ella. Rato después le pasaron la pelota, para que la tirará lejosde la porterías. Y ahi se vengó del rubio. Ya que el estaba de espalda a la portería de ella y la bola le dió de lleno en el trasero. El muchacho duró unos segundos en asimilar el dolor, que subía a cada segundo.

-¿No que no William?- dijo riendo con sorna.-¿No que no?.

-Después de diescisiete años de docencia como auror profesional, el mago más famoso del siglo y ocho veces ganador de la sonrisa más bella en "Corazón de Bruja". El niño que sobrevivió, Harry Potter es elegido como el Ministro de Magia. Ante la fatiríca muerte de el antes ministro, Eulaish Loon. Este fue asesinado por dos mortífagos, mientra arreglaba su detector de enemigos. Loon dejó un legado casi insuperable en la comunidad mágica.

El nuevo señor ministro, se propone agarrar de una vez y por todas al señor tenebroso. Y asi vengar la muerte, de todos los inocentes que han perecido por el señor tenebroso. Esperemos que sí- dijo una voz de una mujer con una voz angelical. Era una mujer en los treinta, con el pelo rojizo y ojos verdes azulados, impactantes, aunque algos ojerosos.

Ella acababa de leerle un recorte del periódico, a una muchacha de menos de 17 años, que yacía en una cama de una clínica. Era una muchacha con el pelo zanahoria, lo tenía corto. Con un semblante pálido. Demasiado pálido. -Cádiz corazón, me tengo que ir tengo que ir a comprar las cosas, para la celebración del nombramiento de tu papá.- La señora le dió un beso en la frente y se dispuso a irse.-Pero trataré de venir por la noche, si?.-decía ella en la puerta. Como si aquella chica le fuera a responder. O como si la escuchara.

Ginny se apareció en el portón de su mansión, digo casa. La casa de Ginny y Harry era inmesa, casi una mansión de tres pisos. Era de color verde lima con blanco. Simplemente espectacular. Con un jardín inmeso y bello, y unos rosales muy bien cuidados.

-¿Mari¿Mari?- dijo Ginny entrando a su casa con unos paquetes, y dejandolo todo en la mesa del recibidor. La casa por dentro, era todavía más impactante, había miles de fotos de sus hijas, de sus hermanos y demás amigos.-¿Marijó?-. Al no oír ningún ruido, salió al patio trasero, donde había una especie de casita negra, donde por los pequeños orificios que esta tenía se veía a una muchacha de pelo rojo intenso, recogido en una trenza de lado izquierdo y ojos verdes azulado. Sumamente bella. Tenía un mameluco mahón con una camisa manga larga y guantes violetas.

-Hay Marijó¿que voy hacer contigo?- respingó la mujer, mientras la miraba severamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica al ver la actitud de su madre.

-Qué, se supone que me ibas a ayudar con lo de tu padre. Y en vez de hacer eso, estás aqui tirando tierra, a tus benditas flores.- regañó ella.

-Primero que todo. Si te ofrecí mi ayuda, pero como no te dignaste a venir, me cansé de esperarte, y me acordé que necesitaba hacer algo aqui. Segundo no es "hechar tierra" es ponerles abono.- dijo ella sacudiendose el abono y parandose para irse.

-Lo siento. Es que estaba por San Mungo, haciendole compañía a Cádiz. Y se me pasó el tiempo, además le estaba informando de los ultimos acontecimientos, y pues se me fue el tiempo volando. Lo siento de verdad.- Pero la chica ya había salido de la casita y iba rumbo a la "casi" mansión.

-¿Marijó a donde vas?- gritó enojada, saliendo de la casita y dirigiendose también a la casa.

-Pues a quitarme toda esta "tierra"- hizó una comillas con las manos.- de encima, para asi poder ayudarte con la dichosa celebración.

-De verdad no sé porque eres así. Eres la que con mejor suerte corrió, pero sin embargo estás en el queje y queje TODO el santo día.

-Hay mamá, dejame tranquila- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron a arreglar todo, con la ayuda de Dobby y Lula, sus elfos domésticos. Lo pusieron hermoso, aunque terminaron casi en la noche, ya que se pusieron a limpiar, a sacar la vajilla, a decorar, a cocinar, etc.

-Nos quedó muy bellísimo- exclamó Dobby brincando de la emoción de ver el resultado de sus esfuerzos.

-Bueno ustedes dos.- dijo mirando a los elfos.- Dencansen, que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer. Ah! y vigilen la comida, por favor.- Los dos obedecieron y se fueron a la cocina.- Respecto a nosotras, vamos a cambiarnos.

****

Perdonenme, por haberme tardado tanto, pero es que no sabía como empezarla!. Pero espero que le haya gustado el comienzo. Francesca 85 y Amy Black-Nilrem, gracias por sus reviews!. Espero que lo sigan leyendo, y que me dejen reviews!. Y a lo que no dejaron, gracias tb .


End file.
